hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laboratory
The Laboratory of Time is the area at the top of the Black Castle, responsible for the events leading up to Mystery of Shadows, and the main story. It is within the most prominent and centered building in the city. Upon being unlocked, several characters mention the Laboratory is surrounded by both Monsters and Anomalies that hindered progress prior. Many elements of the story and room itself hint to the study of time travel. The player is shown to be looking at an angle into the large observatory room, faintly seeing out of the large roman numeral glass. Ranks Here's a table showing energy, experience and coins for each rank of the Laboratory. These may be different depending on a players rank. Hidden Items Astrologer * figurine to the left of right window * In frame, upper right Bell * hanging off the ceiling astrolabe * front of table in lower left corner * On top of grandfather clock * Between the spindles of the front railing (very small) * center background, on round golden wall "thing" Bat * barely visible silhouette on bottom of round window frame near VII (5 o'clock) * on balustrade right of stairs * a silhouette on the floor near the table * above astrolabe centre right * on pedestal of round table on top floor Caduceus * on the table * on the small round table frame, on the left side of the screen * Lead glass window, top centre right of screen * on stand of round table below lead glass window (beside grandfather clock) Candle Stick * Over spindle on back railing * Far left at top of table * Table next to grandfather clock * On rightmost spine on top of tripod * Right edge of grandfather clock cabinet * Left side of globe at bottom right Cane * in between the round window panes * in front of grandfather clock Cat * Lying in round window behind tripod Cigarette Case * on the table * bottom of the screen, on the fourth step Crocodile * on the window, right background * on stair railing * Beneath globe at bottom right * In painting at top right * Above right side of wall design Cruet * on the third step (looks like a mini vase) * on the globe on the right (looks like a jar) * on the top shelf on the right side (looks like a jar) * on shelf above tripod (gold bottle) Crystal * on the 3rd shelf from the bottom in the center background Dried Flowers * hanging upside down from the round table under the window * suspended from top of main large transparent clock face, top left of screen Feather * Upper rim of astrolabe at lower right * Edge of second shelf in bookcase at far right * Inner line of astrolabe Hat * left side of screen on table (difficult to see) Hourglass * Lying on side, lowest shelf by round glass window * Upright in framed picture on upper right * beside face of grandfather clock Inkwell * on the third step * under the large, round window * on top of grandfather clock * on top of tripod * Glass inkwell In the right scale of the instrument in front of the window Map * Under the railing, to the left of the tripod * Top left corner of the screen * On front of cabinet of grandfather clock Magnifying Glass * On curved decorative board by window immediately left of bookcase/shelves * on leg of workbench * On top of bookcase to the far right Mortar and pestle * On the top of the clock, rightside Pipe * bottom of picture at upper right Rosary * Hanging from tripod * wrapped around brazier on left table * lower right corner, base of astrolabe * On the table in the centre, left of clock Scale * over the left side of the clock * hanging from solar system Sign of the Zodiac * Sagittarius on book lower left corner * Leo - floor top of stairs * Pisces - covering face of grandfather clock by framed mirror * Gemini - on book(?) cover lower left corner under table * Sagittarius - centre of transparent clock, top left of screen Scroll * Second step at the bottom of the screen * In astrolabe * Top shelf of bookcase next to big window Sword * along leg of tripod * vertical on front of grandfather clock * On left edge of stained glass window * On steps * In astrolabe Spyglass * sticking out of the globe thingy bottom right corner * Horizontal between bottom shelf and second shelf in bookcase right of the round window. Wind Rose * on the bottom frame of the globe thingy, bottom right corner Item Drops Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Table of Contents Category:Locations